


【龚黄/鹏杨】北极之夏（科考站AU）

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *北极科考站AU*龚子棋x黄子弘凡，高杨x陆宇鹏，无差*「我们走过的路上都会开满鲜花」





	【龚黄/鹏杨】北极之夏（科考站AU）

1.  
踏上北极陆地的那一秒，黄子弘凡瞬间成为了全北极圈学历最低的人。

明明刚拿到戏剧学的硕士学位，但科考站里是个人都是博士，包括自己那个一年见不上几次面的男朋友。  
  
龚子棋穿着厚厚的防寒服，那张在黄子弘凡心中只适合装逼耍帅的脸缓缓露出了哈士奇一样的傻笑，然后给了自己一个结结实实的拥抱。  
  
好久不见，男朋友的力气还是这么大，被箍在怀里的黄子弘凡觉得龚子棋下了狠手，仿佛要把自己揉碎了按进骨血里。

“累不累？冷不冷？饿不饿？”龚子棋半晌才憋出一句干巴巴的嘘寒问暖。

“不饿，不冷，没你累。”花言巧语都被寒风冻死在了路上，话说出口黄子弘凡只觉得鼻腔一酸。

真的太久没见了。  
  
龚子棋的脸好像跟打视频电话时看到的不一样，但又说不出是哪里不一样；面容连带着颈间的气息都变得陌生，唯有那双眼，狠决的目光，是历经岁月打磨都没有失掉的坚定——可能自己再怎么劝都没有用，他注定要跟这个荒芜的世界尽头耗到死，或者说，我们之间也要这样耗到死。

在冰天雪地里硬生生抱了五分钟的两人终于松开了手。  
  
龚子棋从雪地上把行李袋扯了起来，拉着黄子弘凡的手往台站走。他想问问黄子弘凡最近过得怎样，但仔细一想，自己好像对恋人的生活情况一清二楚。  
  
搞艺术的年轻恋人哪怕异地恋都甘之如殆，最大的优点就是话多爱说，每天都会发语音发照片发朋友圈，事无巨细，连答辩前喝的冰美式加了发泡奶油都要特意强调，汹涌的情感一波未平一波又起，十分鲜活。

而自己却找不到一丝生活浪漫予以回报。

百感交集的龚子棋突然开口科普，这是他目前能想到的让恋人走进自己世界的最好方法。

「北极冰盖面积在冬季末达到峰值，在夏季末达到最小值。」  
  
冰盖消融，斑驳的海水一块一块向地平线无限蔓延，像摔碎一地的水晶糖果。  
  
「海冰会将阳光和热量反射回太空，在地球的气候调节上起重要作用。」  
  
大块乳白的浮冰在阳光下闪闪发亮，在黄子弘凡眼里像一大杯特调鸡尾酒，清澈的深蓝色液体里冰块涌动。  
  
这可能是一个自己永远无法参透的奇妙世界，但因为某个人，横看竖看都这么浪漫。  
  
他抿了抿嘴唇，“龚子棋我渴了。”  
  
“马上到了，回去给你煮热水喝。”

2.  
走进科考站的第一秒黄子弘凡就感受到了来自博士们的恶意。

高杨笑眯眯，“我今早起床的时候感到眼前一黑，这不，你来了。”

陆宇鹏也学着笑眯眯，“今年三月底我们在冰面上发现了一只海豹幼崽，白白胖胖可爱得不行。结果龚子棋非要冲着人家叫“阿黄”，我们都怀疑他一个人撸管撸疯了。”  
  
曾在中国影视行业发展研讨会上伶牙俐齿口若悬河草稿都不用打地废话了15分钟的黄子弘凡直接闭麦下线。

感到头大的龚子棋在心里用最脏的脏话把两个同事从头到脚骂了个遍，只可惜黄子弘凡百无一用是书生自己又一打不过二，想了想还是选择忍辱负重。  
  
突然响起的闹铃拯救了不敢回嘴的龚子棋。  
  
高杨起身开始穿羽绒服，“我去检查一下观测仪器。”

“记得带上水壶，”陆宇鹏帮他把拉链拉到最顶端，然后在高杨脸上亲了一下。  
  
黄子弘凡刷地转头看向龚子棋，从眉梢到嘴角的小表情都叫嚣着期待——“我也要！”  
  
地质学博士陆宇鹏不仅会读太阳风和磁力线，他还会读浪漫的小编剧那颗辞藻华丽篇幅冗长想恋爱的心。

“龚子棋你看见没，你男朋友要你亲他。”  
  
“... ...”  
  
“龚子棋你萎了吗？秀恩爱都不会了？”高杨把保温杯放进包里的同时不忘补刀。  
  
冰冷的唇贴上了同样冰冷的脸。  
  
高杨戴上防风镜走到室外。  
  
寒风终年不散，唯有夏天的阳光能带来些许清明。  
  
3.  
趁着陆宇鹏接水烧水的空档，龚子棋从储物柜里掏出了一瓶珍藏的二锅头，这是他从隔壁台站的站长马佳那里薅回来的。  
虽然高杨当时百般劝说佳哥那里的大概率是假酒，但龚子棋偏不信邪，扭开瓶盖儿就往嘴里灌了一大口。  
  
又冲又辣的透明液体长驱直入，酒劲儿一下就涌上了天灵盖。  
  
龚子棋示意黄子弘凡也来一点，不知轻重的年轻恋人连着灌了几口，拼了命地把酒往下咽，眼神还直勾勾地盯着酒瓶里的液体一点点下降。

拎着水壶回来的陆宇鹏傻眼了，客厅里黄子弘凡正疯狂地脱着自己的衣服，龚子棋在一旁拦都拦不住，然后自己脱得只剩下单衣了又开始伸手去脱龚子棋的。  
  
正当陆宇鹏觉得这篇文可能要走AO3的时候，黄子弘凡拉着龚子棋就冲出了台站。思索了半晌的陆博士感慨艺术家就是不要命，迟早要经受北极冰原气候的毒打才能学会踏实做人。  
  
两个脱得只剩单衣的人在走到室外的第一秒就被冷风吹得清醒了一半。脸颊已烧到通红的黄子弘凡盯着白茫茫的大地愣愣出神，巨大的天空画布下身板儿小得可怜。

龚子棋从身后一把捂住了黄子弘凡的双眼，颤抖的嘴唇抵在小男友耳边。  
  
“你别他妈盯着雪看，一会儿雪盲了暂时性失明还要我背你回去。”

“我又不重，背我一下你会死吗！”

失去视野的黄子弘凡开始发挥戏剧艺术家自导自演的高超本领，宏大叙事在视觉下线的这一刻闪亮登场。  
  
“龚子棋，你是不是觉得我野心太大了。”   
“我每天给你发十几条50多秒的微信语音，事无巨细话多且密反反复复；我每周都会想一个以后要一起做的事情加到记事本里面，然后周周都要截图发给你，然后再加一个500字的小论文畅想那一天的情景。”  
“跟我谈恋爱会不会觉得压力很大，是不是觉得我很烦。”  
  
“对不起，我野心真的太大了。”   
“记事本里现在有几百条，以后还会有更多，直到死的那天我都要往上加。”  
“那时候，可能几万条还没实现的计划躺在那里，遗憾地变成记挂。”

“龚子棋，我话多是因为我怕，我真的怕。”  
  
穿着一件单衣就跟龚子棋跑到室外的黄子弘凡被寒风吹得瑟瑟发抖，北极就是北极，就算到了夏天也还是冰天雪地。

龚子棋察觉到捂着小男友眼睛的手变得湿润，泪水溢在指缝间，风一吹结了冰寒冷刺骨。

他更用力地捂住了黄子弘凡的双眼。  
  
“阿黄，你还记不记得路上经过的那片苔原。”  
“就那么点大的地方，苔藓也没有很茂盛，但居然开出了那么多小白花。”  
“夏天终于到了，你也来了。”

“该说对不起的是我，没有机会陪着你上课、写论文、答辩、毕业、拨穗...错过了太多。”  
“但我们一直走到了现在。”  
  
连着说出这么长一段话的龚子棋把哭得一抽一抽的黄子弘凡吓得直接噤声。

“待在北极做科考确实很艰难，漫长的极夜里看不到一丝日光，仿佛被世界遗弃在这个冰冷的角落。”

“但如果度过漫漫长夜，我第一个就会想拥抱你。”

“我不擅长表达，你意会一下。”  
  
“北极圈也会迎来夏天。”

“黄子弘凡，我们走过的路上都会开满鲜花。”  
  
皑皑白雪，朗朗晴空。

4.  
噼里啪啦的火星在光线充足的屋内并不显眼。  
  
在地磁观测室抄完数据的高杨刚刚回来，这样的检查记录一天至少要做四次。  
陆宇鹏正在煮热水，透过咕噜咕噜蒸腾的水汽，他看着高杨耐心地从防风镜脱到手套脱到羽绒服。

屋外穿着单衣的两人还在到处乱跑撒酒疯。  
  
陆宇鹏笑着说：“高杨，每次看到他们相聚，我都觉得活着不要拖欠。”

高杨也望向屋外：“那我们一定要做爱...做的事情才行，对吧？”  
说完这句话高杨自己都笑出了声，笑到泪流满面。

哪怕在北极呆了七八年自己也无法摆脱对极夜的恐惧。没有昼夜之分，无尽的黑暗把时间感磨钝，白炽灯反复烤灼脆弱的神经。能做的只有在日历上一杠一杠地划，祈祷分分秒秒的流逝再快一些。  
  
而龚子棋会早早放弃规律的作息，戴着耳机一个人坐在值班室里，把黄子弘凡那些长得难以置信的微信语音从第一条到最后一条来回地听。  
  
在北极做科考有时是真的绝望，但是只能熬。

所幸每个强迫自己按点入睡或清醒的时刻，身边都有人温柔的陪伴。可以在长夜里亲吻拥抱，情话俗套也能反复说到抵死缠绵。

一起挣扎求生，未算太差。

直到春分时第一抹阳光照进北极圈，撕开凝重，打破寂寥。接近六个月的极夜终于结束，漫漫冰原绝圣弃智，彼此眼里都磨得只剩下坚定温柔。

仿佛下一秒就是地老天荒。

高杨边笑边抹眼泪。

“咱北极圈里活人就那么几个，你去把他两拉回来吧，别一会儿在外面冻死了。”

陆宇鹏起身拎起了两件羽绒服，在高杨的泪痕上落下一吻。

“别哭了宝贝儿，夏天来了。”

-END-


End file.
